cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Republican Union
1 |totalstrength = 7,500 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 7,500 |totalnukes = 0 |aidslots = 0/5 |rank = NA |score = 0.5 }} The Union of Republican States (RU) is a small neutral alliance on the Green sphere. It was founded on the first of June, 2012. History RU was founded the first of July, 2012 by General Yahya. After spells in Tetris and The International he decided to try start his own alliance. Republican Union Constitution We the Member States of the Republican Union will respect, uphold and fight if needed to defend this Constitution. Article 1: Government. Section 1 of Article 1. All legislative power for the Republican Union is granted to the two Houses of the Parliament. Section 2 of Article 1. The Lower House of the Union shall be composed of 5 Members of Parliament elected every 3 months by the rulers of all the Member States. Section 3 of Article 1. The Upper House of the Union shall be composed of 5 Upper House Members, elected by the rulers of all Member States for 4 a for month term. Section 4 of Article 1. White Papers can be proposed by any Member of Parliament on the Lower House floor. It will then be proposed to the Supreme Court, who will either strike it down if the White Paper in question is ruled unconstitutional. Or send it back to the Lower House floor with Constitutional Approval allowing it to be voted on. Section 5 of Article 1. If a White Paper receives the majority vote on the Lower House floor it becomes an Act and will be voted on in the Upper House floor. If the Act receives the majority vote it then becomes a Law of the Republican Union. Section 6 of Article 1. The executive branch of Government will be composed of a democratically elected President, Vice President and appointed Ministers (Minister of Economy, Defence, Interior and Foreign Affairs). Section 7 of Article 1. The Supreme Court is composed of 3 appointed judges and 1 elected judge. Any White Paper will be proposed to the Supreme Court in order to receive Constitutional Approval. The Supreme Court also has the right to dissolve both Houses of Parliament during war and award legislative powers to an appointed War Cabinet. And the right to remove any elected or appointed official from their office, if the official in question does not respect this Constitution. Article 2: Nuetrality Section 1 of Article 2. The Republican Union is a neutral alliance that will not defend any Member State of any alliance except the Republican Union. Section 2 of Article 2. Any nation willing to wage war can only do so after receiving permission from the Ministry of Defence. Any nation who forgoes this procedure will lose their Membership the moment an aggressive war is started. Section 3 of Article 2. The Republican Union will shall not defend or enter into any defense pacts with other alliances. Article 3: Rights and Responsibilities of Member States Every Member State has 8 Constitutional Rights and Responsibilities granted to them, these are the following. 1. The right to debate freely on the House floors of the Parliament. 2. The responsibility to vote in every election. 3. The right to be elected to any House of Parliament or the Supreme Court. 4. The responsibility to serve in the army of the Union when called up. 5. The right to freely leave the Union. 6. The responsibility to serve on the diplomatic core of the Union when called up. 7. The right to impeach any elected or appointed offcial who's not respecting the constitution. 8. The responsibility to vote in a referendum to change anything contained in this constitution. See also